Wormtail's Confessions
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Eu tenho algumas confissões para fazer, na realidade são várias, tantas que já perdia a conta. Mas, nem sei por onde começar. Desde quando fiquei mau mesmo? Ah, sim, quando a vida me deu uma rasteira.


**Wormtail's Confessions**

_Por Rebeca_

**One-shot**

Eu tenho algumas confissões para fazer, na realidade são várias, tantas que já perdia a conta. Mas, nem sei por onde começar. Desde quando fiquei mau mesmo? Ah, sim, quando a vida me deu uma rasteira. Eu sempre fui o mais feio, o mais burro, o mais pobre, o mais calado, o mais covarde do grupo. Eu sei que nada justifica uma traição, ainda mais se tratando de um grande amigo...

Contudo, o poder subiu-me a cabeça, eu me vi tão tentado... Desejava tanto a vingança que, ela acabou surgindo para mim e eu não pude recusá-la. Esperava do fundo do meu coração que meus amigos entendessem a minha atitude torpe. Eu não seria como eles se continuasse a ser bom, eu jamais teria tudo o que eles conseguiram.

Eu queria tanto ser igual a eles... Acabei me tornando um servo das trevas, fui para um caminho que não tinha volta. Eu entreguei Prongs e sua mulher ao Lord, entreguei um amigo que sempre me protegeu, que nunca deixou que me humilhassem em Hogwarts. Contudo, eu ignorei meu passado para viver um futuro, o qual eu julgava ser o melhor e me enganei...

Constantemente, eu sofria humilhações. Não passava de um verdadeiro rato imundo e olha que os ratos nem merecem tal comparação. Tentei fugir, me esconder, transmutando-me em um rato, cujo meus donos foram a família Weasley. Eles me tratavam melhor que meu próprio mestre.

Mas ainda assim, o anseio, aquele desejo pelo poder continuava a atormentar meu coração, permitindo que as trevas o cobrissem. Foi então que Padfoot me descobriu. Quando o vi, senti tanto medo, achei que ele fosse realmente me matar. Todavia, o menino Potter, que era muito generoso, poupou minha vida. Ele me odiava por trair seu pai, eu era cônscio disso. Contudo, ele também não sabia nada sobre o que eu passei durante minha vida escolar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia medo, um torpor de felicidade me invadia. Oras, fazia anos que não via Padfoot, vê-lo me deixou alegre, principalmente por saber que ele sobrevivera aos dementadores. Só em pensar nesses seres terríveis, um calafrio me percorre. Sim, eu sou a criatura mais covarde desse mundo. Nunca deveria ter existido.

Serei eternamente o traidor...

Vi o Moony também. Todos bem saudáveis em sua aparência sublime, apesar de todos os acontecimentos que vieram nos separando e derrubando. Os marotos jamais voltariam a ser aquele grupo irresponsável e temido. Não haveria outros como nós... Éramos especiais...

Na verdade, eu nunca fui nada. Nem sei porque eles me aceitaram no grupo. Cheguei a achar que talvez fosse por piedade. Mas, lembrei-me que uma vez tinha perguntado isso para o James. Ele respondeu para mim, com palavras singelas, que estava me preocupando a toa, afinal, ser maroto estava no meu sangue e isso ele conseguia ver com naturalidade.

Coitado... Se soubesse que eu o trairia nunca tinha dito tais palavras. Meu sangue era impuro. Não era nem ao menos digno de seu perdão. Claro que Padfoot queria me matar, não o culpava. Foi preso em Azkaban no meu lugar por um crime que ele não havia cometido. O menino Potter queria minha prisão mais que qualquer coisa, assim como os outros dois que estavam com ele, os quais um dia chamei de amigos.

Não tenho decência para continuar a chamá-los... Sou apenas um traidor e não passarei disso. Se estou arrependido? É claro que sim! Se pudesse voltar ao tempo faria tudo diferente. Agora não adianta chorar pelo que passou... Me culpo todos os dias incansavelmente e o Lord percebe isso, me castigando por tais pensamentos. Crucio... Meu castigo não é tão ruim assim comparado as dores que causei à aqueles que um dia me protegeram, me abraçaram, riram comigo...

Rir... Havia me esquecido como era essa sensação, será que lembrarei algum dia? Espero sinceramente que sim. Como era de se esperar de um covarde, de um traidor, eu havia fugido, enquanto Moony se transformava em lobisomem. Às vezes tenho asco de mim... Minha vontade é de fugir para longe, para nunca mais ser encontrado e definhar em algum lugar solitário, sem que ninguém dê pela minha falta, sem que ninguém me perturbe. Entretanto... Era impossível...

Eu fazia parte dos planos do Lord e devia obediência a ele. Se fugisse, com certeza me encontraria. A marca negra é uma droga mesmo! Por que fui encontrar nesse beco sem saída? Ah sim, porque sou covarde, um traidor. Essa marca para sempre carregarei, não falo da marca negra, mas sim do rótulo de rato, traidor, covarde e dentre outros apelidos que remetem a mim. Não me importava, afinal, sempre carreguei esses codinomes comigo. Era gorducho, cara de rato, feioso e outros pejorativos que não me lembro mais.

Antes eu abaixava a cabeça, sentindo-me humilhado... Passava a comer mais ainda, mais que o normal. Prongs era o único que se preocupava comigo... Com seu sorriso cativante, dizia para esquecer, não dar importância ao que as pessoas falavam ou o que pensavam, o que realmente era essencial se encontrava no coração, na amizade que os Marotos sustentavam. Lembro-me perfeitamente de suas palavras, que até hoje ecoam pela minha mente perversa e sombria. "Você é um Maroto acima de tudo e sempre será..."

Eu sei, sou o ser mais desprezível desse planeta. Matei indiretamente o meu melhor amigo... Mereço um beijo do dementador, eu sei, mas sou covarde o suficiente para passar o resto da minha vida fugindo e me culpando. Tenho medo da morte e por isso ajudarei o Lord a se reerguer novamente. Entregarei o menino Potter para ele, assim como fiz com seu pai...

Nem sei porque ainda sustento o apelido de Rabicho comigo! Claro, porque ninguém me conheceria se dissessem Peter Pettigrew. O reconhecimento, ah o reconhecimento! Como é bom saber que agora as pessoas me conhecem, mesmo que me odeiem, sou famoso e por muito tempo continuarei... Mereço ser torturado com um Crucio por carregar esses pensamentos mesquinhos comigo.

Mas, o que posso fazer se a sensação de poder me agrada? O mestre me ofereceu e eu aceitei... Agora eu fugia para encontrá-lo, porém, antes, não pude deixar de passar em Godric's Hollow. Passei pelo cemitério para fazer uma visita ao meu amigo como fazia de costume. Eu perdia perdão e depois sumia outra vez, pronto para cometer mais uma traição. Dessa vez, apenas me sentei próximo da lápide e contei ao Prongs o que faria com seu filho. Acredito que, independente do lugar em que ele esteja, sei que me escuta. Esperava sinceramente que ele aparecesse na minha frente e me lançasse a maldição da morte que não ouso dizer o nome. Ela me dá calafrios! Entretanto, esse desejo só ficaria em minha mente.

Pedi perdão depois e desaparatei. Apareci de frente para meu mestre, naquela casa sombria... Ele sorria para mim, seu olhar maligno me analisando. Não podia deixá-lo entrar na minha mente se não sofreria... Eu sei que mereço muito mais que uma maldição da tortura, mas ainda assim, é doloroso... Com aquela voz que me causava um enorme medo, o Lord das Trevas me pediu que me aproximasse e como um rato imundo tremendo de pavor, fiz o que ele mandou.

_ Confissões Rabicho? Não preciso de servos arrependidos. – ele disse, seu sorriso maquiavélico se aumentando.

_ Desculpe mestre, perdão! Prometo não pensar mais nisso, prometo ser um servo leal apenas ao Senhor. – falei, me ajoelhando perante ele. Aquele pequeno ser que parecia tão frágil estava prestes a me torturar e eu implorava para que isso não acontecesse.

Entretanto não podia fugir de meu destino, não mais. Estava ligado às trevas para a eternidade e sofreria por isso. Qualquer caminho que escolhemos existem consequências no final. Eu optei pelo pior e mais doloroso, agora precisava arcar. E, sem querer, pensei novamente em meus amigos, Padfoot, Moony e Prongs... Silenciosamente, pedi desculpas a eles, mesmo que não pudessem me escutar.

A varinha de meu mestre brilhou e um lampejo alaranjado me atingiu, fazendo-me sentir uma dor lancinante. Claro que não era nada comparado a dor que causei naqueles que um dia amei... Pode ser estranho isso, mas sim, eu amei meus amigos incondicionalmente e por isso carrego esse sentimento de culpa que domina meu coração. Mesmo gritando de dor por causa da maldição Cruciatos, eu também gritava de dor que eu mesmo causei a mim... Era a pior tortura, o sentimento de culpa...

"Você é um Maroto acima de tudo e sempre será..." Sim, no final Prongs tinha razão, mesmo que eu não pudesse mais lutar a favor deles, eu nunca deixaria de ser o Wormtail, mesmo que carregue a marca negra, que seja considerado um traidor, que todos me odeiem... No fim eu sei que alguém me amou no passado... Aquelas palavras... Agora eu entendia... Eu era um Maroto, sempre seria e nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas poderia mudar isso... Ele nunca entenderia, porque o Lord nunca teve um laço de amizade forte como eu e meus amigos tivemos...

Jamais me esquecerei deles... Um dia, quando a morte me encontrar, antes de partir para o mundo destinado às pessoas que carregaram a maldade dentro de si, eu pedirei desculpas pessoalmente aos meus amigos, principalmente ao Prongs. A dor física havia passado, mas a mental não. Eu arfava e tremia muito. O Lord me obrigou a olhá-lo novamente e pela primeira vez eu não tive medo...

_ Não vou matá-lo Rabicho, porque você faz parte dos meus planos. Nunca deixarei que se esqueça que não passa de um rato imundo. – ele falou e novamente sorriu diabólico.

Só deu tempo para sussurrar um perdão bem afônico, não destinado ao Lord, mas sim aos meus amigos... E novamente a palavra Crucio foi pronunciada naquela noite vazia, dolorosa e repleta de confissões de um traidor que nunca foi deixado, nem por um segundo, de ser amado...

The end!


End file.
